Switched Lives
by DiAnna44
Summary: Lucy & Natsu have been going to school with each other for years. They weren't really friends until they were forced to be. When Lucy gets a strange email chat telling her to "make a wish" she accidentally wishes for something...unexpected. Next thing you know, these two are waking up in each other's bodies, and they need to live each other's lives and fix it all, but how? NaLu. AU
1. Chapter 1

**_*Hi. Warning: Some characters are a little OOC, and others are way OOC, while some remain quite the same. Either way, I hope you enjoy this story. Bai now. AU._**

* * *

**_~Lucy~_**

* * *

**"Do you like turtles?"** Levy, my best friend, asked me suddenly.

I laughed in amazement.

"Turtles? We were _just_ talking about school and now we're talking about _turtles_?" I asked her, still laughing at the randomness. She shrugged, hiding her smile.

"I guess I just wanted to change the subject. Admit it Lucy—you also thought it was quite boring," she said. I just shook my head, and said,

"Ha-ha okay then…well I don't really know. I never pay attention to them enough to know if I actually _like_ them so…" I trailed off, not very sure where I was even heading.

She nodded at my response and then declared,

"I think that I want a turtle for my birthday." I scoffed, and said,

"Levy…you're birthday is two and a half months from now."

"So? Why does that matter? I just want a turtle and I want to name it Giuseppe," she told me affirmatively. I chuckled and asked,

"Giuseppe? Seriously? How old is your turtle going to be? One hundred?"

She shook her head, and this time, allowed her smile to appear.

"Did you know that some turtles can actually live for around a hundred and fifty years old?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she continued on.

"Yeah, actually in the sea and stuff they can—" I cut her off before she could continue with yet another, "Levy" rant.

"Levy," I said.

She seemed to notice that she was blabbering nonsense…well at least _to me_ anyways, and muttered, "Fine…I just like the name…sort of."

I sighed, and looked down at my hands, which had been resting in my lap for the past forty-five minutes. Finally, I said,

"You know…I'm already bored talking about your one hundred year old turtle who's named Giuseppe. Plus, I'm hungry so I'm probably going to go in and eat in a little bit. You want to come?"

She just pushed me, with her elbow.

"Come on. Just a little longer, and Lucy you _know_ that I can't eat at your house. You know my mom, and her crazy theories," she said.

"Yeah," I muttered, looking back down at my suddenly interesting hands.

"So are you ready for senior year?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I guess I am. I mean it's going to be better than the last three years. Right? I mean its high school. How much do you really have to be ready for it?" I nodded agreeing with her words.

"Yeah, you're right about that for sure." I looked at her and smiled.

"Do you still have a crush on Gajeel?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No. I think I'm going to stop with the boy crushes until I find one that will actually like me back. I mean I'm okay with crushes, but I'm not a slut." I laughed.

She just looked at me solemnly.

"Who do you like?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No one at the moment. I mean it's just that boys are like diseases. Well, not all of them, but when I find one that isn't like a disease or like some popular jock or something, I'll consider," I said while shrugging. She laughed and so did I.

"Lucy! Have you ever even had a crush before?" she exclaimed. I glared at her sharply.

"Yes. I have had a crush before…you _know this._"

She stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry Lucy…I just forgot…" she said, looking down. I smiled and just said,

"Nah…it's okay. After all, I'm still looking for _him_."

"Who's him, Lucy?" she asked me, looking back up at me.

I sighed and responded by saying,

"I don't know, but like I said—I'm still searching."

She sighed and said,

"Well, don't give up, okay?" I nodded, smiling and hugged her.

"I have to go Levy. See you later?" She nodded. I got up from the curb on the side of the road and started toward my house.

When I got inside, I went upstairs to my room to check and see if I have any emails from my dad. I pouted when I saw there were none and just as I was about to close my computer, it beeped unexpectedly. I stared at it and saw someone wanted to chat with me. The name was unknown. It kept beeping until I finally decided to answer it and agree to the chat.

**LucyKick4: Who is this?**

**MayVer1: Make a wish.**

**LucyKick4: What? Make a wish? Who is this?**

**MayVer1: Make a wish.**

**LucyKick4: WHO ARE YOU! What do you mean? Make a wish? Is this a prank or something? Who are you? **

**MayVer1: Make a wish.**

**LucyKick4: Fine! This is ridiculous! Fine! I wish that… I don't know!**

**MayVer1: Is this your wish? You are sure no matter how this might happen?**

**LucyKick4: Well I didn't really wish for anything so… sure? Yes. No matter the consequences or whatever.**

**MayVer1: Your wish will go in effect in exactly thirty-six hours.**

**LucyKick4: Okay. Sure. Whatever.**

**MayVer1: You must understand that your wish will stay in effect until your full wish is complete. Do you understand?**

**LucyKick4: Yeah. Sure. I understand.**

**MayVer1: I will leave you now.**

**LucyKick4: Wait! Who are you?**

I never got a response. I figured it was just a prank and shut my computer.

I didn't even wish for anything!

I had gotten distracted in the middle of the "wish" and somehow I started thinking about what Levy said earlier about the boy problem. There's no way anything would've happened anyways since it's not even possible.

I got up from my chair and went to go lay down.

School was tomorrow. I better get some extra sleep time in there for the many nights where I would barely get any sleep. I rolled around in my blanket and quickly closed my eyes. The funny thing was that is was only six o'clock in the evening. I pushed my face in to my pillow and drifted into a world of dreams.

* * *

**_~Natsu~_**

* * *

**"Natsu! It's seven! Come on down for dinner!"** I got up and put my shirt back on.

"I'm coming!" I screamed back at my dad. I rushed down stairs skipping over every other stair. When I got down to the kitchen, I saw my father talking to my mom, and I saw my sister and brother, Wendy and Romeo, arguing about something.

I sat down by Wendy and dug in to the sloppy Joes that were laid on the dinner table. My dad, Igneel, looked at me and asked in his deep voice,

"So, Natsu. Are you trying out for football again this year? You were really excellent last year."

I told him I was going to try out again this year. My mom just glared at me as she said,

"Don't talk with your mouth full." I looked at her and just nodded. That's when Romeo suddenly pushed Wendy and yelled,

"SHUT UP!" I looked down at my thirteen and fourteen year old siblings and said,

"You know there is a front yard. You can go wrestle out there you little twits." My mom looked appalled.

"Natsu! Don't call your sister and brother names!" She then turned to glare at the two of them,

"You two! Don't fight at the dinner table, and don't tell your sister to shut up Romeo." I laughed. My mom rounded on me again.

"This is NOT FUNNY!" she screamed at me. I looked at her and said,

"I know! I was laughing at how you said don't fight at the dinner table, which _implied_ that they could fight somewhere else!" My mom glared at me, but calmed down.

"You're right Natsu," she said.

She turned to look at the two again and said,

"No fighting. Period. Understand?" They both nodded while trying not to crack up. I gave them a sharp glare telling them both that this wasn't the time. They both shut their mouths. I focused my attention back on my parents.

"So, Natsu. Any young ladies catch your eye yet?" My dad asked me while trying to act casual. I looked at him and squinted.

"No Dad, you know I just broke up with Lisanna like two weeks ago. I haven't even started school yet."

"Well, now that we are on that subject. Are you ready to be a senior?" he asked me excitedly.

"I really don't care, Dad." My dad shook his head disappointingly.

"Almost every guy looks up to you Natsu, and you say you don't care?" I nodded and sighed.

"Yes Dad. I don't care that I'm about to be a senior. That's what I meant, okay?" He nodded. I looked pleadingly at my parents and asked with a dramatic whine in my voice,

"Can I just go to my room?" They both nodded as their attention was now focused on my two idiots of siblings. I got up from the table and ran back upstairs to my room. I went straight to my computer and went online to chat on my email.

Beep! I looked at the chat box and saw that Lisanna wanted to talk to me. I groaned and denied the request. The computer beeped again and it was still Lisanna. I knew she wouldn't stop until I answered her. I opened up with chat with her.

**AnimalLuvrLis: Can we at least talk about us? o.O**

**FireNatsu35: There's nothing to talk about Lis. We are over. Got it? **

**AnimalLuvrLis: Yes there is! You still love me. I know because u called me "Lis". Like u did when we were dating. I mean I know I was a little slutty at times, but it was because I love u. **

**FireNatsu35: Lisanna, I never loved you. I only dated you because everyone wanted us too. You know I broke up with you because you cheated on me with FIVE guys. You never loved me and I never loved you, and you didn't just act a "little slutty". You are the world's biggest slut there is.**

**AnimalLuvrLis: You are a world-class ass Natsu! U do know that, right? Fine! I never loved you! I only dated you because I thought you if I slept with you, I would become even more popular, but apparently I wasn't good enough for you, SO I went to some guys who would actually love me!**

**FireNatsu35: Okay. This conversation is over. You need to stop being you and get over yourself. I hope I don't see you again. :)**

**AnimalLuvrLis: Don't you dare do this! You are a**

I cut her off of my chat list and sighed. God, why did I even date her? My computer beeped again and I was about to throw the damn thing it if it was Lisanna again, but it wasn't. I opened myself up for chat.

**FireNatsu35: Who am I talking to right now?**

**MayVer1: You have been requested as a wish.**

**FireNatsu35: Wait? What? I have been requested as a wish? What the hell does that mean?**

**MayVer1: The wish will go in to effect in exactly thirty-four hours and twenty-six minutes. The wish has been active for one hour and thirty-four minutes.**

**FireNatsu35: Wait! What does that even mean? Is this like some sort of sick joke or something? Is this Lisanna? What the hell is going on?**

**MayVer1: I have now informed you about a wish that you are involved in. I will leave you now.**

**FireNatsu35: Who the hell are you? Wait! Who are you! What's going on?**

The mysterious chat person went offline then. I never got an answer on who I was talking to, but I figured it was probably Lisanna or something. I mean who else could it be, but if it was true then… who the hell wished for me? Is it someone I know? The whole thing was probably a lame prank or something set up by those nerds. I closed my computer and took out a book to read, but after a while I got bored so I decided to go down and practice football and then go to sleep.

After practicing football with my dad, I pretty much fell asleep on my feet, but I somehow managed to get upstairs and pass out on my bed.

I fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

_***Hey guys. It's me. Starting another story...yes, yes I know. I'm a bad person. Really, all of these different stories come to me and **_**_poof new story! Actually, this story is pretty much one of my real books just with changed names and some attitude changes to "fit" the characters. And it's kind of a test to see if people like it, and if they do, then this book could actually be published but with original characters of course...anyways I love reviews, so please leave one? o.O_**

**_-DiAnna44 ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_*_Hi. Hope You Like It. ;)**

* * *

**_~Lucy~_**

* * *

**My head throbbed as I woke up**.

My entire body was in a mess of blankets and pillows. I pushed against my pillow in order to push myself up from my bed. I glanced at the alarm clock and it blinked the time in green lights. It was 6:30 a.m. and school started in an hour and fifteen minutes. I sat up groggily. Great, it was the first day of school. I went to my computer and saw that Levy was on.

**LucyKick4: Hey girl. How's it going? :)**

**LevyBookWorm: Sad. It's now the stupid first day of school. :(**

**LucyKick4: Wow. Yeah, I know how you feel. That is exactly what I woke up thinking about. Hey, I need to tell you something.**

**LevyBookWorm: Oooh... did you FINALLY get a crush? O.O**

**LucyKick4: Is that ALL you think about? No. I did NOT get a crush. -_-**

**LevyBookWorm: Pooh. Then what is it that you need to tall me? **

**LucyKick4: So yesterday I was online and some creepy "MayVer1" person started chatting with me. S/he said that I had to make a wish and I did. I didn't wish for anything but they said it would go into "effect" in like hours.**

**LevyBookWorm: Well that's sort of interesting and strange. Do you think it might have been a prank or something like that?**

**LucyKick4: Well, that's exactly what I thought, but I figured I'd tell you anyway.**

**LevyBookWorm: Well, I got to go Michaela. See you later? We can talk about this at school. Ugh… school. :( Bye girl.**

**LucyKick4: No. I don't want to talk about it and crap, but yeah, see you at school. Bye. :)**

We went off chat and I went to go get dressed. After I got dressed, I went to my bathroom. I saw myself in the mirror and frowned. Levy said I was pretty, but I disagreed. My wavy blonde was too thick, and my chest was well... my lips were nice and full, but my eyes were a boring brown. Really, all that I could seriously notice right now was the fact that my hair was not brushed. I quickly solved that little problem.

When I got downstairs, I saw that my mom making pancakes. When she saw me she smiled which created little wrinkles under her eyes. She stared at me and said,

"Why, don't you look lovely my little Miss Sunshine." I smiled at her reference of me and sat down at out small kitchen table. She served me blueberry pancakes and sat on the other side of the table across from me.

"So, are you ready for school?" she asked. I shook my head. She laughed.

"Yes, I suppose after a summer you wouldn't be ready for school." She sighed and kept talking as I bit down in to my pancake.

"A senior! Well, every day you just keep getting older and older. Pretty soon, you'll leave me here alone and go off with your boyfriend or something like that." She smiled sadly.

"So, I bet you can't wait to see all the new boys around. Now, I understand. I was seventeen once too." I just stared at her.

"Now, just make sure that when you do start dating a boy that you are safe and protected. Safety is very important especially when you get involved with boys. You wouldn't want to end up pregnant, now would you?" I pretty much gagged up my pancakes and stared at my mother appalled.

"Oh no! Not "the talk". Nope, nope, and No! Mom! Don't worry! That will not be happening!" She shook her head.

"I read online that almost every teenage girl that says that does wound up being pregnant." She stated calmly. I stood up abruptly. What has she been reading? That's not true at all.

I leaned in close and said,

"Don't worry about that Mom. Even if I do have sex, I will be protected. Now, look at the time! I have to go. Bye Mom! Thanks for the pancakes!" I grabbed my backpack and rushed out the door. I breathed a sigh of relief as I escaped _that_ nightmare. I glanced at my wristwatch and saw I still had twenty minutes until school started. I turned around and slid my backpack off. I grabbed my ipod and started listening to my music. The school was only ten minutes away so I was okay with that.

As I was walking I saw Natsu Dragneel run out of his house and start toward the school. His house was only like five minutes away so he never used his car, which was a dark red mustang.

I envied his car.

Natsu was undoubtedly cute, but he was the most popular kid in school. He was the honor roll student and a quarterback for the football team. He was in student council and he was the president last year. I mean he was the guy that most guys wanted to be. I smiled as I saw him sprinting to school as if he was going to be late. His spiky pink hair swished in the wind, which for some reason I always found highly amusing. Simply because I knew that pink was actually his natural hair color.

He kept running until I could no longer see him, but not like it mattered, because I had finally arrived at this hellhole of a school. I groaned as I walked toward it reluctantly. I saw Levy talking to one of my friends Cana, so I walked over to them.

"Hey," I said when I arrived.

Levy and Cana both said hey in return and kept talking about guys. I sighed. How come almost every girl in high school either talks about guys, makeup, shopping, suicide, and how miserable they are?

At least my friends weren't talking about suicide…

The school bell rang and we all went to our lockers or classes. I headed toward my first class and I wasn't the first one there. Natsu was there and so was his sluttish little girlfriend, Lisanna. I sat sort of by them, which put me in a place where I could hear what they were saying, _not_ that I purposely did that…

"I still can't believe we're over Natsu." I heard Lisanna whine. Natsu shook his head. "Well, based on our little exchange on the computer yesterday, I am actually surprised you haven't got the memo yet. You cheated on me with five guys, Lisanna!"

She threw her head back and laughed.

"So? What does that have to do with anything? I mean, who cares? At least I'm not still a virgin!" She scoffed at Natsu. He just sighed.

"I want you to leave me the hell alone and—" He cut off abruptly; he had seen me staring at them. Lisanna turned around slowly and saw me. Her eyes widened and became sharper. She glared at me and snapped,

"Eavesdropping much? God, Lucy! Get a life, so you don't have to listen to other conversations. I mean seriously?" I glared at her and retorted,

"At least I didn't get dumped on my _ass_ and still can't get the "_memo"_," I told her sharply. She gasped. Natsu laughed. Finally she just shrugged,

"At least I'm not still a virgin. Wait, that's too much for you. At least I've had a boyfriend before," she said in a devilish voice. My jaw tightened.

"Yeah well. You see Lisanna. I don't really _want_ a boyfriend, and even if I did have one I don't think I would be such a bitchy slut who has to go around and does it with every boy who says "yes"." That's when Natsu clapped and laughed. Lisanna gave him a hard glare and stomped out the room. Natsu just turned to me and said,

"High five, Lucy. I thought she would never leave." I smiled at his comment and high-fived him.

Suddenly, students were filing into the room one by one, as they were quickly followed by a tall, lanky looking lady. I assumed she was the teacher. She looked at us, and glared right away. Geesh.

"You two! Apparently these two weren't listening, for if they had been they would have known that we all met in the auditorium!" she declared. I felt my cheeks redden and I noticed Natsu's did as well. She huffed, crossing her arms, as she walked towards the board to write her name down. Apparently, her name was Ms. Aquarius...hm strange name in my opinion. Then, suddenly she was talking about the world and such and why it was so important..blah blah blah, really... I sighed.

This was going to be a _long_ first day...

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

It was Natsu and before I could even react he slipped a note into my lap, before turning his attention back on Ms. Aquarius with an innocent look in his eyes. Okay...?

I opened the note and quickly read it.

**_Anyways, I didn't really thank you for before. I just gave you a __high five, but could I walk you to your next class?_**

I smirked and wrote my reply before handing it back to him. I had asked him how he knew what my next class would be, which he responded with,

**_I don't. What is it?_**

Of course that idiotic response made me giggle, just to receive another sharp look from the teacher who was _still_ talking.

"Something amuses you Miss...ermm...Heartfilia?" she asked me, still giving me that look. My eyes widened and I just shook my head rapidly, trying to avoid any eye contact. She huffed and continued to teach whatever she was teaching. I looked back down at the note and told him my short reply, which was just my class. I handed it back to him, and he smirked.

After writing, he slipped it to me again.

_**Ha. Looks like my prediction was right. We both have Calculus after this. So, can I walk you?** _

I just smiled at him in response, with a small nod. He was staring at me, and he gave me another one of his signature smiles.

"You two! Detention after school! No excuses, and if you're late, add three more days to that," Ms. Aquarius suddenly spoke out, pointing at the two of us. The rest of the class snickered, and Natsu just shrugged. I didn't even know how to react, so I just remained silent.

When the bell rang, I grabbed my stuff, and hurried outside to find Natsu already there. He smiled at me.

"Hey," he said, still smiling.

"Hi," I said. His grin widened. We started towards Calculus.

"Thanks for back in there," he told me suddenly. I laughed.

"My, my Mr. Dragneel...yet again _another_ thank you. Should I feel honored?" I asked, teasing him. He chuckled.

"Yes, yes you should," he said. I grinned at him sweetly and he stayed quiet for a minute before he continued on.

"I don't even know why I dated her," he told me out of nowhere. I frowned at his sudden mood change. Bipolar, much? And why was he asking me? I responded though.

"I know why. You dated her because you felt pressured to, even though you never liked her." He stared at me.

"Yeah, you're exactly right. I do know why I dated her. I just can't believe I put up with her for like three years." I smiled. He continued on though before I could respond.

"I'm sorry about detention. I know it's pretty much my fault." I shook my head disagreeing with him.

"No, it really isn't just your fault. It's also mine, and oh Lisanna's. I'm sorry that I was eavesdropping on your conversation though. That was pretty crappy of me. So, sorry." He laughed.

"No problem," he said.

When we arrived at Calculus we both went to the first open seats and sat down right next to each other. I guess it was just out of habit from walking in the hallway...?

That's when an old looking man with a tiny, little mustache walked in. He had a bright smile on his face, and he stood in front of the class still wearing his creepy clown smile.

"Hello class. I hope you get used to your seats because they're going to be your seats for the entire year." After he said that, most of the class groaned and tried to switch places with their friends. However, Mr. Kaby (the teacher) gave them a sharp glare and said,

"Stay put."

Almost every student sat down automatically.

"Now I will be your Calculus teacher for the year, but be warned that this advanced placement program will be very difficult. This is no ordinary Calculus class." He then went on to talk about his very "interesting" life. Not.

I tried paying attention, but as soon as he started talking about his cats, he lost me completely. I noticed Natsu take out another sheet of paper, as he quickly scribbled on it before handing it to me.

_**This teacher is kinda lame in my opinion. I mean, his cat? Seriously? What do you think about him?**_

I smiled at his note and wrote quickly.

**_God, I know. That's exactly what I was thinking. I mean who the hell cares about his cat? We're in Calculus class, not the history of cats. Yeah, I just hope he's not like this all year long...wait. Did you get a look at his bow tie?_**

I passed the note back to him and smiled. He read it quickly and snickered. He wrote a response and passed it back to me.

_**Oh good. At first I thought I was like hallucinating or something like that. I know. That bow tie is actually starting to creep me out. If you look at it closely you actually see a tiny little face.**_

I smiled and looked at the big blue bow tie just below Mr. Kaby's neck. I saw how the crinkles in the tie created this tiny little face that had a really creepy smile on it. I laughed aloud, which caused some faces to turn on me. I ducked my head and wrote quickly on the piece of paper.

_** Yeah! There is a creepy little face on the tie! That's just weird! Oh god...now it's all i'm going to notice for the rest of the day! Thanks a lot you jerk! -_-**_

I passed the note back to him. He scanned over it and smiled widely. We continued to pass notes for the rest of the period, and at one point we actually almost got caught. By the end of the period, we had used up four pieces of paper. We both laughed at all the pieces of paper we threw away. He walked me to our next class and we talked about so many things that we had to laugh at almost every subject. In the next two classes, Natsu and I had to have passed like twenty notes. When finally, after our fourth period, we parted ways.

"So where are you going?" he asked me casually.

"Um… I'm going to Creative Writing. You?" He shrugged and said,

"I'm heading to Orchestra. I play the cello, you know. First chair." Of course he was first chair. I mean he was pretty much perfect, right? I smiled and responded,

"So, I'll see you later?"

He nodded smiling. "Yeah, I would like that."

My smile grew. How does this boy make me smile more than I had in the last year? We both said bye and headed towards our classes.

When I arrived at my class, I sat down by Levy, who also loved writing. This was the only class I had with her. She saw me and smiled happily. She leaned over and whispered,

"Hey girl. How's it going?" I shrugged.

"Fine."

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"Fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Fine," I responded once more.

"How come you keep saying your fine? What does fine mean in your vocabulary?" she said, actually getting a little annoyed, which was kind of rare.. I just shook my head. She frowned, but dropped the subject. I looked at my teacher, Mr. Lentos, and he was… well teaching.

When the class bell rang, school was officially over, for today. I rushed out the door and towards my locker. I had to escape this prison. I was pretty much the first one out of the school as I sprinted down the sidewalk. My house was ten minutes away, but sprinting made it like five minutes away.

When I arrived at my house, I breathed a sigh of relief.

I was gone. I walked through the door and I saw my mom reading a book titled, "How to Raise a Teenage Girl". I just stared at it and groaned. My mom looked up and said,

"How was your first day as a senior?" I looked at her, sat down and responded,

"Well, all my teachers are not really "nice" and I have detention after school-" I faltered at my words. "Oh crap!" I said out loud. I stood up suddenly and rushed out the door.

I ran back to school for detention.

When I got back to school, I rushed to the auditorium for my detention, and by some odd miracle I wasn't late, which I guess was a cool thing about living so close to school.

When I arrived, Ms. Aquarius noticed me and said, "Well, she finally arrives. Almost late there, now weren't you Miss Heartfilia? I suggest you organize your time better."

I just nodded. She pointed to a seat far in the back. I went over there and caught my eye with Natsu.

He smiled at me and I smiled back at him, casually. We were seated far apart from each other which made sense, for our talking and giggling was the cause that put us here. He looked at me and winked. I smiled in return. He put up his hands and did some weird movement. He was trying to tell me something. I didn't actually know what he was trying to tell me, so I just nodded acting like I did know. He nodded happily. He was apparently satisfied at my response.

What did he ask me?

I smiled unsurely. He laughed in response. My eyebrows rose and I nodded.

We did this for the entire hour of detention.

Finally, when detention was over, Natsu came straight to me.

"So you can come?" he asked. I stared at him. He just smiled like always and added, "Can you come to my birthday party?"

"When's your birthday?" I asked him. His smile grew very large.

"Well, actually my birthday is today, but my birthday party is this Saturday." I gasped.

"Oh! I didn't know! I'm so sorry! Happy birthday Natsu! How old are you now?" He laughed.

"I'm now an eighteen year old." That's when I laughed. He had said it so proudly that it was funny.

"Sweet. I'm turning eighteen in like three weeks." I said. He looked genuinely surprised.

"You are? That's cool." I laughed again.

"Well, I got to go. See you later," I said. He looked hurt.

"Can I at least walk you home? You live near me, right?" I nodded. We walked to the front of the school, and we were on our way. He shook his head.

"You know Lucy. Today was a really great birthday, so I need to thank you." I just nodded and teased,

"Wow. Another thank you from the great Natsu Dragneel...geez, I really am honored, aren't I?"

He laughed, just nodding, but after that we said nothing else.

We walked together in silence, and when we arrived at his house, he said bye to me and let me walk on my own.

I walked as silent as the wind. When I arrived at my house once more, I went inside to do my usual boring routine which was eat dinner, finish my homework, talk on the phone with Levy for a while, and then sit down and watch some movies. Everything was perfect. I went to sleep on the couch, and once again it was only 6:00 in the evening.

* * *

_**~Natsu~**_

* * *

**As I walked through the door that led inside my house, my father looked up.**

"Where have you been Natsu?" he asked me, sharply. I looked at him and responded by saying,

"In detention." My mom got up then and interrupted my dad.

"What! Detention? On the first day of school, and on your birthday?"

I just sighed. My father looked at me with judgmental eyes and asked with a bored voice,

"How did you get in to detention?" I shrugged.

"I was talking with a girl." He looked more interested in that.

"You were? Which girl? Do I know her?" I shrugged once more.

"Well, yeah. I guess you sort of do. You know Lucy? It was her I was talking to." He actually looked quite surprised.

"Lucy Heartfilia? Yes, I know her mother. She was on the PTA at your junior high school. She's quite an opinionative woman, that Layla. Do you like Lucy?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, I do like her, but not like a crush. I mean I could like her as more than a friend, but right now she's just a friend." He just nodded as my mother gasped and said,

"Well, I hope you aren't leading that poor Lucy on. If she gets the wrong idea about you two, and if she gets her heart crushed then don't come crying to me!" She seemed quite mad at this, but soon calmed down. My mother was a very mood-changing mother, which made my life sort of interesting.

I just stared at her amazed. My dad opened his mouth to say something, but I scurried off to the living room. Romeo was playing some idiotic zombie video game as Wendy watched.

I smirked at the sight. When I went upstairs to my bedroom, I went to my bed and sat down. I started thinking about so much until I remembered that weird conversation I had with that mysterious person yesterday. I went to my computer and went online for chat.

No one was online, which struck me as odd, because I always have at least one friend online. I just shrugged and moved on. I sat there patiently waiting for someone to start talking to me, but still no one was online. I frowned suspiciously as I closed my computer. How come no one was online? I mean, what's going on? I lied down on my bed and thought about this for a while. I shut my eyes to try and relax, but I soon found myself drifting away into a pitch-black darkness.

Pretty soon I knew for sure that I was asleep, but my dream was as vivid as real life.

_**I was in a dark room with only one small candle. **_

_**The candle was in the middle of the room on a small round table. **_

_**The candle wasn't burning, but I somehow knew I had to light it, but I didn't know how. **_

_**All I knew was that if I didn't light this candle, it would continue to be dark for the rest of its existence.**_

_** I just stared at the candle and let it continue to be dark.**_

_** I tried to move toward it, but every step that I took put me farther and farther away from it. **_

_**I screamed out in frustration. I had to light this candle, but something or someone was preventing me. **_

_**I kept trying to light it, but I just couldn't.**_

_** I sat down and cried, for I have failed. **_

_**That poor little candle would continue to be dark, for I couldn't light it. **_

_**As I cried and cried, I was moving towards the candle unintentionally. **_

_**I didn't know why, but I didn't even know what I was doing. **_

_**I was finally besides the small table and I smiled out of happiness. **_

_**I grabbed a lighter that had suddenly appeared. **_

_**I studied the lighter and saw that it had a tiny pink daisy decorated on the side. **_

_**I smiled happily. **_

_**I lit the lighter and leaned forward to light the candle. **_

_**The candle flared quietly and silently at first, but then it grew. **_

_**It grew into a real fire that was very powerful. **_

_**I felt the heat take over my body as the fire engulfed me. **_

_**I screamed painfully. **_

_**The fire was killing me, and I couldn't stop it. **_

_**I felt the fire peel of my skin and transform it into ash. **_

_**I knew then that I was dead, and I knew then that I was different.**_

* * *

_***Haha yeah I know. Two chapters in one day? And this one totaling at 4,225 words alone? Geez...I need to go write in my others, right? Haha actually, like I said before I'm **_**_basically only switching a few paragraphs around, and the names, as well as some conversations. I have around forty-five pages of this book already written, but I'm not uploading all of them at once. :/ Well keep reading and review? Also, take my poll, pwetty. pwetty, pwease? o.O_**

**_-DiAnna44 :) _**


	3. Chapter 3

***Hi again. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**_~Lucy~_**

* * *

**I jumped awake, and I knew why.**

The nightmare was frightening in its own way. It didn't make any sense though, which was weird. All I did was save the pink daisy from being crushed, but then fire poured out of the middle of the flower and burned me.

I wiped my forehead to wipe away the sweat. Did Mom move me from the couch? Well, she always does. I felt different though. I felt more bulky and heavy. I realized that my hands were manlier and much larger. I raised my eyebrows as I looked around.

Where was I?

The room walls were a dark blue and it was covered with posters of famous sports players. There was a stereo off to the side of the room, with a blue ipod plugged into it.

I was in a boy's room. I suddenly realized, but whose room was I in, and why? Maybe this was just a prank. I told myself to try and calm me down, but it didn't work. I stood up and looked at my chest.

What the hell?

My boobs were _gone_, and they were replaced by thick abs. What the hell is going on? I suddenly thought that if my boobs were gone, maybe I had an "it". I stretched out my pants and looked down. That's when I choked and fell backwards on the bed.

Where was I? What's going on?

Why are my boobs gone? Why do I have an "it"? These questions raced through my head as I recovered slowly. I looked around the room and saw a hallway leading into a bathroom. I got up and sprinted toward it. The mirror was big and grand, but that wasn't what I saw first. In the reflection was a person that was definitely not me. I didn't see my blonde hair and tan skin. I didn't see my way too big chest and brown eyes.

What I saw was a ripped boy with spiky pink and dark black eyes. I saw someone who had a laugh that always made me smile.

I saw a young man named Natsu Dragneel.

It took me a while to digest these facts into my brain, but when I did, I screamed loudly and fainted.

* * *

**_~Natsu~_**

* * *

**I woke to an annoying alarm clock, but that didn't make any sense.**

I didn't even have an alarm clock.

What the hell?

My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I saw were stars. There were stars all over the ceiling, which confused me even more. I looked around my room and didn't see my room. I was in a circular room with a ton of books and a ton of music CDs.

The walls were a thick violet and the ceiling was a night sky shade of blue.

Where the_ fuck_ was I?

I'm in some kind of chick's room, which didn't make any sense whatsoever. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I tried to rub the back of my neck, but all I felt was hair.

Hair?

My hair wasn't that long, or maybe it was. Well if it was, then I seriously needed a haircut.

I looked down at my legs, but stopped halfway and just stared. I saw two circular bumps coming out of my chest.

I had boobs!

What the hell is going on? I jumped up and looked again at my chest.

They were _still_ there.

That's when I started freaking out.

Why the fuck did I have boobs, and whose room was I in? I started pacing back and forth and noticed a computer. I also noticed pictures on a bulletin board that was over the computer. I leaned in to see the pictures more clearly and saw pictures of Lucy and her best friend Levy hugging. I also saw Lucy at some water park with her family.

Almost all the pictures had Lucy in it. Maybe I was in Lucy's room? B-but that didn't make any sense...I looked to my right and saw a bathroom door. I walked towards it.

I opened the door hesitantly as if Lucy was going to be there, but she wasn't. I turned to look straight into a circular mirror.

The person in the reflection wasn't me though.

It was _Lucy_. I just gaped at the mirror and stared in horror. I thought that maybe this was a joke, and I knew a way to make sure it was. I stretched out my pants and pulled. I looked down slowly and hesitantly. My eyes widened and I started to panic.

I let go of my pants and it snapped back into place.

It was no joke.

I was actually in Lucy's body and I didn't know why. I felt the blood rush to my head as my body fell backwards. I had fainted, as if I was some _girl_, but I was sort of a girl. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to try and escape this nightmare.

I mean...what the fuck is going on?!

* * *

**_~Lucy~_**

* * *

**When I recovered, I stood up from the bathroom floor and rubbed my head.**

How come I was in Natsu's body and _why_?

I just didn't understand.

I shook my head. I walked back to the bedroom when I heard a knock on the door. I spun around to see a middle aged woman with a kind smile walk in. This must be Natsu's mother. She looked quite concerned.

"Is everything alright? I thought I heard you scream. Are you hurt?" she asked me with a worried voice. I smiled unsurely and nodded. She continued on to stare at me waiting for me to actually speak. I sighed quietly.

I responded testing out my voice,

"I'm fine Mom." She just nodded and said,

"Well, breakfast is ready, so get dressed and come on downstairs." I nodded once more. Okay so breakfast...that's normal at least...

After she left, I realized I had to face the problem of getting dressed, which meant I had to strip. I closed my eyes and forced out a loud groan. I leaned down and pulled down my pants and took off my shirt.

I was now completely naked, or Natsu was or whatever.

Remaining naked, I opened my eyes trying to avoid looking down. I walked to his closet and found a pair of slightly ripped up jeans and an ACDC t-shirt. I put on his clothes with my eyes tightly shut. I didn't want to interrupt his privacy.

That's when my eyes snapped open.

If I was in his body...was...w-was he in _mine_?!

_**Hell** no!_

And if he _is_ in my body, is he as _noble_ as I am to not look at _my_ body? I felt myself go dizzy and hot.

Well, he'd _better_ be, or he's _dead_. I flared my nose and my eyes widened. I had to find him, or me, well him today and ask if he knew what's going on.

After I got all prepared, I went downstairs to well…meet his family I guess, and pretend to be Natsu. Wait… could I tell them?

No. They would think I was like crazy or something. Maybe I am crazy! No… I am not crazy.

Whatever. I am just going down to meet them.

Downstairs, I saw two thirteen-maybe-fourteen year old siblings and two adults. I went and sat down by Natsu's mom.

She looked surprised. She tilted her head and asked me with a curious voice,

"How come you're sitting with me? You always sit by Wendy."

Oops.

Natsu must only sit by his brothers. I'll have to remember that. I shrugged in response to Natsu's mom's question. To avoid more questions, I grabbed a sausage patty and dug into it.

This felt so weird to me. Natsu's dad looked up and said,

"Are you ready for football today? I mean, I already know you'll get on the team, but are you ready?" I opened my mouth to gasp, which caused some sausage to fall out. The two siblings snickered. Natsu's mom looked disgusted.

"Don't do that Natsu, and Romeo, Wendy you know better than to laugh at your brother," she told all three of us severely. I just nodded. Natsu's mom looked at her watch and told me it was time to get a move on. I finished my breakfast and stood up.

Just as I was leaving the house, Natsu's dad called out to me,

"You are going to be great at football tryouts!" I kept walking. I didn't know a thing about football, how was I going to do this? And _damnit! Why_ am I _Natsu?! _

I walked to school, occasionally turning around to look for well, me. When I got to school, one of Natsu's friends (and Levy's former crush), Gajeel ran up to me. He punched me on the arm. I winced, but tried not to show it. Gajeel said,

"So, I suppose you're trying out for football practice too? Right?" I just nodded. I was always a little afraid of Gajeel, and right now as his face was practically in mine, all I oculd think was how badly he needed a mint. What did Levy ever see in this guy anyways?!. He kept talking though, before I could ditch him.

"You'll do great. Don't worry. It'll all be just fine. I'm trying out to be a lineman. I hope I'll get on. Don't you?"

I just nodded once more.

That's when I spotted _me_ coming in from where I usually come from. I excused myself from Gajeel and ran toward Natsu, but before I could reach him, I saw Levy walk up to him and say hi, of course thinking that it was me.

I watched them from a distance to see how Natsu reacted, and I saw he looked totally calm.

I mean I know my "calm" face.

I was about to go and steal Natsu away from Levy when the worst popular kid in school, Sting, walked right up to me.

And. Punched. Me. In. The. Face. And. It. Hurt. Like. A. Lot.

I saw Natsu's face snap up to look at Sting and then me. I heard the gasps all around us, and I felt Sting lean down to whisper in my ear,

"That's so you can't do your best at football tryouts, quarterback." He stood up straight then and strode off. I just clutched my nose to try and stop the blood. I suddenly felt dizzy as I fell to the ground on my knees. I couldn't handle this. I knew I was about to pass out, again. I felt my head hit the ground hard and the last thing I saw was me walking towards me.

* * *

**~Natsu~**

* * *

**My mouth had dropped open as I saw what Sting did to me.**

Why the_ hell_ would he punch me? I thought about this as I grabbed Lucy and let her arms drape around my shoulders for support. She was barely conscious. I gritted my teeth, for I had like no muscle, since I was in Lucy's body, not mine. I still couldn't grasp that fact though.

I still looked at it as an "impossible" subject.

I dragged her off to the nurse's office and when her eyes finally flickered open, we were already there. When Nurse Mira saw us, she gasped and rushed over to us.

"Oh you poor child! What happened to him?" she asked me accusingly. I just stared at her, but it was Lucy who answered- or me I guess.

"I got punched in the face Nurse Mira," she gasped.

"Oh my goodness! What happened?! Here set him down here!" Lucy smiled my smile and said,

"I don't even know why he punched me Miss. It just sort of happened." I coughed to hide my laugh.

_To hell with Sting,_ I suddenly thought to myself angrily. The bell rang then, and Nurse Mira looked at me and said,

"I'll give you a tardy pass, so you won't get in to trouble. Now can you help me take him to my office?" I nodded and propped Lucy(me) against me to drag her off. Is this really how much I weighed, or was it because of the fact Lucy was so small?

Either way, I'm losing weight.

After Nurse Mira had checked over Lucy and helped her recover, she handed us both a slip and said,

"Now get to class dears." We nodded and smiled reassuringly at her. She smiled in return and turned to walk away. That's when Lucy turned to me to look me straight in the eye. I looked at her back. She was the first to speak (with my voice though).

"What the hell is going on?" I just stared at her and said,

"I might ask you the same thing. What did you do to me?"

She looked shocked and said with a fierce voice,

"_Me?!_ I didn't do _anything_, but _apparently_ something happened to _both_ of us, and I want to get rid of it!" I glared at her/myself and responded,

"You don't think I don't want to become me again? I don't want to be a girl forever! I don't want to be you forever! That's just weird! I want my life back, and what about mine? Do you even know how to play football? Do you even know how to play the cello?!"

"No! You don't, so we need to somehow get switched back into our old selves. I miss me! Today I woke up and I didn't know where I was or who I was! Your mom scared the bee Jesus out of me, and she tried to give me the "sex" talk, which was totally awkward! I didn't know what to do or anything, and then Lecy came up and started chatting about random nonsense that I really didn't care about! And now you are going to ruin my football career because you don't know how to play!"

The words just came out of my mouth like a parade. She looked hurt. I saw tears starting to form at the corner of my eyes. I just stared at her as she responded,

"Thanks Natsu for telling me what you really feel. I'm sorry about your awful life. What about me though? I woke up in a strange room with an "it"! I didn't even try to pee, even though I really have to go! One reason is because I don't want to disturb your privacy, and the other reason is because I don't know how to pee! Can you imagine that? Not knowing how to pee?!"

"I'm also totally worried that you didn't respect my privacy, which has really creeped me out for the past hour! Your dad is totally wanting me, well... you to get on the football team, which yes I don't know how to play! I probably won't be able to talk with my best friend, for she barely knows me! When I get to school, Gajeel starts talking to me even though I am so afraid of him! Sting then **punches** me, and I have to be embarrassed as you carry me off to Nurse Mira's office!"

"And now I am also reminded that I don't know how to play cello, so thanks for that! So you're telling me that your life is awful? What about mine? Wait! I almost forgot to tell you! I'm president of book club and you probably don't even read because you're so wrapped up in your football! Am I correct?"

Her words just rushed out of her mouth too. I stared at her and started laughing. This whole situation was just so fucking ridiculous.

"One: I did respect your privacy Lucy. I'm not a pervert. Two: I don't care about my privacy; just go pee already! Three: You're afraid of Gajeel? That's sort of judgmental. I mean, he has actually got to be one of the nicest guys I know... Four: How come Sting tried to punch me? Five: Why are you embarrassed about _me_ helping _you_ to the nurse's office? You're in _my_ body! Six: Good luck with the cello thing. Seven: I do read! And finally eight: I'm not obsessed with football or anything. I wouldn't even have started playing if it wasn't for my dad. There, does that ease your worries?" She gaped at me for a minute, but recovered. She then smiled _my_ knowing smile and said,

"At least you're not a pervert." I laughed. She continued on to say,

"I need your schedule, and I'll give you mine. We will meet out here in the back after school ends. We'll go to your house, well my house for the moment. Okay?" I nodded. After we handed out schedules to each other, we took off to our first few classes, which were, fortunately, together.

When the bell rang for fourth period we split. I walked to fourth period wandering what lies in store for me.

* * *

**_*Hi Everyone! I updated, and haha it was really easy to update, because like I LITERALLY have said twice, this story is one of my actual stories, but I'm just changing around some lines and all the names, but if you see any mistakes (like random names) TELL ME PLEASE! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and TAKE MY POLL! Urghh..Love you guys! Oh and one of you asked "Why did I portray Lisanna like that?" and like I said, I pretty much just changed names around, and don't get me wrong, I love Lisanna, I think she is one of the nicest characters in the whole story, but well sorry. I already warned you about the OOCness in this story...*cough, cough*. Well see ya. _**

**_Bai guys._**

**_-DiAnna44 :)_**

My Fanfiction Twitter Account- ** /TheDiAnna44#**

My FanFiction Facebook Page- ** DiannaFanFictionWriter**


	4. Chapter 4

***Hello again! Thanks for reading this story! Love ya! :)**

* * *

_**~Lucy~**_

* * *

**Where was the orchestra hall? How did I not know this? **

I have been going to this school for like three years. I bumped into several people as I walked around confusingly. Finally, I had to ask a teacher.

"Excuse me, do you know where the orchestra hall is?" I asked in my best polite voice. The teacher smiled and told me the directions. I thanked her and rushed off before I would make Natsu late.

When I arrived at the orchestra hall, I gasped. It was huge and round. How have I never have even come in here again?

I walked in just as the bell rang. Good, at least I wasn't late.

The orchestra conductor/teacher saw me and smiled,

"Why if it isn't our first chair cello player. You can set your things down and grab your cello, ad head on over to your seat." I smiled. I set my stuff down and walked to where the cellos were. I looked at the nametags on the cases and found Natsu's cello. I pulled it out and grabbed the long stick thing with the hair on it.

I should have done orchestra. _Why_ didn't I do orchestra?

I stood up almost knocking the cello over. I walked to the only empty spot in the room, which was right next to the small podium where the teacher sat. What was her name again? It was Mrs. Evergreen or something like that. Wasn't it? Yes it was!

I sat down and looked around at the rest of the cello section. There were holding their cellos by leaning the very top and long part against their shoulder with their hand resting on their cello. I copied them as Mrs. Evergreen began to speak about trills or something like that.

Man, it was only the second day of school. How come she was talking about such things with weird names, but apparently everyone was nodding like they understood, so I once again copied them, nodding as if I understood everything. _Why_ the _hell_ didn't I do orchestra?!

She then asked us all to take out our music. I just stared at her, not knowing what to say or really what to do. My stand partner looked at me, and smiled. I smiled back as she pulled out her own music and let me share it. She opened up her folder to reveal little black dots on black horizontal lines. I just stared at the music dumbfounded.

What the hell was this? I saw tiny little Italian or French words underneath it. That didn't make any sense.

How come the words were a different language? What the heck? Mrs. Evergreen then raised her hand and gave it a flick. I gripped the stick and pushed it against the strings. It created an awful loud noise that stuck out like and elephant in a field of mice. Mrs. Evergreen stopped the orchestra immediately with another flick of her hand. She turned to me and glared at me,

"Was that some kind of joke Mr. Dragneel? If it was then stop it immediately and play like you mean it." I nodded scared and said,

"Yes ma'am." She nodded approvingly and raised her hands again. She once again flicked her hand and the orchestra started playing. This time I didn't press the stick against the strings, this time I just made the movements as the stick just barely hovered above the strings. I saw that Mrs. Evergreen noticed right away, but she didn't mention anything. I let out a gasp of relief.

Finally, after a full hour of music, the bell rang loudly. I got up and packed up Natsu's cello and went on to my things, but Mrs. Evergreen called out,

"Natsu Dragneel, I need to speak to you in private." I closed my eyes and opened them, ready for this. I walked over to her podium slowly. When everyone had left the orchestra hall she turned to look at me thoughtfully.

"Is something the matter Natsu?" I shrugged.

"I don't know," I mumbled in return.

"What's wrong Natsu? I saw how you were gripping the bow, and it was definitely not correct. I also noticed how you shadow-bowed the whole entire piece without even touching the strings. You are first chair Mr. Dragneel. I don't expect this sort of behavior from you, so tell me what is the matter?" If only she knew. I thought to myself in my head.

"I'm just experiencing personal problems in my life right now Mrs. Evergreen." She frowned.

"Do you want to talk to me about them?"

"No," I said back to her.

"How come you don't?" she asked concerned.

"Well, they're quite personal. I don't want to share all my secrets with my teacher. That's just weird," I told her while shrugging casually. She shook her head and said,

"No, Mr. Dragneel. That isn't weird at all, but I won't pressure you to tell me, but try and keep it together because it really is affecting your playing." I smiled at her comment and nodded.

"I will Mrs. Evergreen. Don't worry, I'm trying to handle my problem." She smiled at my response.

"Very good. Now run along. I guess you probably want to be heading on home. Don't you?" I nodded like for the twentieth time. I grabbed my things and rushed out the door.

* * *

_**~Natsu~**_

* * *

**I saw Lucy come running out of the school doors. **

I smiled. She saw me almost immediately and beckoned me over. I walked over to her and asked,

"Where were you?"

"Mrs. Evergreen needed to talk to me on my playing. Apparently, I was just awful," she told me sarcastically.

I grinned and opened my mouth to say something, but she kept talking.

"Look, I have to go try out for football for you and you need to go to book club. Got it?" I shook my head and said,

"Look, don't try out for football. It's really okay with me." She shook her head too.

"Okay fine. I won't try out for you. I'll try out for your dad. I was only with him for ten minutes, but even I saw how much this meant to him. Okay? Oh, and book club meets in well, the library. So… we can meet after we're done with our events. Understand?" I nodded. I saw her take off to the football fields, and I turned around to head to the library. Book club… here I come.

* * *

_**~Lucy~**_

* * *

**The locker room was a nightmare.**

Almost every guy was shoving every other naked guy and talking about girls. All I did, was stand off to the side of the lockers as the jocks tried to summon me over there to join them in their little boy fest.

I just ignored them and got dressed. I hated being a guy, and I still haven't figured out the whole "go to the bathroom" thing yet, so that was a bust.

When we got out to the fields, the coach was explaining the rules, while for some odd reason calling us "ladies" at the same time. I struck that as ironic, for the coach had no idea how right he was.

When we got situated on the field I was behind some big scary boys with big muscles. I was the "quarterback" or something like that. The dude with the football started shouting numbers and kept saying "Hut" which also struck me as odd. What are we? Cavemen?

I chuckled to myself, but stopped abruptly as the ball landed in my hands. I just stared at it and started sprinting forward. I kept running as I dodged big heavy boys who wanted to hurt me. I just kept running and running until I crossed a white line at the very end of the field. I sat down as my team cheered.

I just nodded, exhausted. The coach came up to me and patted me on the back. He said to me,

"That was some serious running Dragneel. I don't think I have ever seen you run so fast. Well, Dragneel, you're on the team for sure, just to let you know. Now stop taking breaks and get your ass off the ground and get back into position!" I jumped up and ran back to the place where I was. I smiled to myself, for I had just done awesome on my first football tryout, and Natsu was on the team.

I guess I wasn't a complete failure at football. I was actually pretty damn good.

I smiled to myself larger and shrunk down to start the game over.

Lets make it a replay, shall we?

* * *

**_~Natsu~_**

* * *

**At first, book club seemed boring, but when people jumped on the tables and started whooping like gorillas, I started paying attention.**

A girl named Flare suddenly stood up and said,

"Everybody! Welcome to our first book club meeting. Now give everyone's attention to our superb president, Lucy Heartfilia!" Almost everyone started whooping and clapping. I looked down at the speech that Lucy made for me to say.

"Hello fellow book readers, I am Lucy, as you just heard. Now we need to welcome those freshman students who are brand new to high school and book club!" Everyone started clapping for the students who obviously felt quite uncomfortable. I continued on with the speech,

"Now, I'm sure you guys are wondering about when meetings will be. Okay, I'm about to pass out a schedule to all of you." I walked around and handed schedules to everyone. I kept talking.

"Now, everyone should know book club is not just about books. It's about making friends, and about books and your knowledge on books." Everyone just stared at me with bored expressions. I looked down at the rest of the speech Lucy made for me, and groaned in my head. She was sometimes the _capital_ of Boring. I decided to spice things up a little, so I jumped on the table and threw the cards everywhere. There were gasps from the book club members. I smiled and yelled to all of them,

"Well! Are you interested to have awesome fun! I know I am! We are going to have contests, parties, and all right… some serious meetings, but we are going to make book club totally worth it! Now, who's with me?" People stood up and started whooping. I just laughed.

I had no idea what the hell I was even doing.

I got down from the table and made up a game quickly in my head.

I called it the "If you can't say a book that this author made, then you have to dance around like a crazy person and sing loudly". I put everyone in a circle and made a dozen flash cards with authors' names on it. I then found a hat, and drew on one for each student. Almost very student knew some books that the authors wrote, but when I told a student the name "J.K. Rowling", she just stared at me and squeaked.

I actually laughed as she continued on to be stumped by the author's name. Who didn't know Harry Potter? Apparently, this girl didn't. She was obviously a freshman, and she was obviously one of those girls we called, "clueless". After she danced and sung (quite badly), I told her that J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter.

She groaned and called herself a "stupid dumbelina", which made me laugh even harder. I told her that it was okay she didn't know who J.K. Rowling was, but she just ducked her head embarrassed. Pretty soon, book club was over, and I was actually sad that it was, which surprised me. As I walked, Lucy's friend Flare caught up with me. She shoved me playfully and said,

"Good job back there gurlllll…" she said the last word as if it was the best word ever. Then, she said it.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I almost choked. I just stared at her.

"Ummm… what?" She smiled and said,

"I find you very attractive." I continued on to stare at her, before I finally found my words.

"I like guys, Flare." She pouted.

"You do? You seemed kind of like a guy back in there." I chuckled nervously. She was totally right.

"I'm sorry Flare, but I'm pretty sure I'm straight." Her pout fell even more, and she said,

"It's okay. You're not the first I girl I've had a crush on and turned me down." She turned around and walked away. I breathed a sigh of relief. Man, Lucy better thank me for what I did for her. I walked out to the back and saw myself standing there with my hands on my hips. I looked totally gay. I walked up to her and said,

"I know someone who has a crush on you." My/her eyes widened and she asked who it was. I smiled then.

"You know your friend Flare? Yeah, she likes you. She asked you out a while back, but I said no." She seemed surprised at first, but then her face transformed into an angry thin line.

"I have a crush on her too and you said no to her!" She pushed me back. My mouth dropped open. Did Lucy like girls too?

Oh _fuck_.

The words poured out of my mouth,

"You're a lesbian? Oh, sorry I didn't know." She looked at me with a serious face and started cracking up. She shoved me and said,

"You actually bought it? Priceless!" She fell on the ground and started clutching her stomach to try and calm down her laughing. I looked down at her and finally realized, "Oh… so you're not a lesbian? I mean, I'm totally cool if you are." She frowned then. She grabbed my arm and pulled me down. She leaned in close and I smelled well… me. She whispered in my ear,

"What does that mean Natsu?" I froze. What did I mean? Of course I wasn't totally cool with that! Wait, why was I not totally cool with her being lesbian, even though she isn't? Oh crap. I suddenly dawned on me that I might be falling hard for Lucy Heartfilia. Did she like me back? I leaned forward to whisper back in her/my ear.

"Do you have a crush on me Lucy Heartfilia?" I felt her freeze. She looked at me with my dark blue eyes and said,

"No Natsu, I don't." I felt myself go numb. I stood up suddenly and said to her with a cold voice,

"Well, good. I don't like you either." She just nodded expecting this. She stood up to and told me we should get going to my house.

We walked in an awkward silence on the way there, but she turned to me and said,

"We can be friends, right? I felt as if I just ruined our friendship back there." I shrugged and said,

"Of course we can be just friends." She smiled sadly. She then opened the door and we walked into my house.

What the hell am I feeling?

* * *

**_*HERRO! Well, yeah I already updated (took like ten minutes to edit out names and such) but I probably won't update this for a while since I REALLY need to update my other FIVE stories where I still have to WRITE in them. :3 Anyways, leave a review and tell me what you think! :)_**

**_Oh and if you don't like the OOCness then deal with it. -_- Actually, it's bothering me a little too...I'm usually all for in character stories...but this is...__different._**

**_-DiAnna44 :)_**

My Fanfiction Twitter Account- **/TheDiAnna44#**

My FanFiction Facebook Page- **DiannaFanFictionWriter**


	5. Chapter 5

***HIII! THANK YOU FOR READING. I UPDATED. OKAY. READ ON. :)**

* * *

**_~Lucy~_**

* * *

**Well, that was awkward. Where did my flirty me come from?**

Oh… it doesn't matter. When we finally arrived at Natsu's house I turned towards him and said,

"Warning: Your dad's pretty tough."

"I'm sure I can handle him...I am a world class charmer, after all," he informed me, placing his hands behind his head, totally at ease as he smiled. As I walked inside Natsu's dad saw me and smiled, but when Natsu came from behind me, his smile vanished and was replaced with wide eyes. Natsu's dad then forced a smile and said in a tight, but curious voice,

"Now, who is this? It can't be little Lucy? Can it?" I just nodded in response and dragged Natsu upstairs to his room. We passed by his mother, and she was so surpised, but she quickly recovered as he rushed over to her husband. When we got to the top, and just before i shut the door, Natsu's mom yelled,

"Leave the door open!" My eyes widened, and then I blushed. Natsu just smirked as I yelled back in the voice that I was still not used to,

"Okay Mom!" I kept the door open and Natsu walked over to his bed and lied down, exhausted, I suppose. However, just as quickly he jumped up and demanded,

"How was football?!" I shrugged and said in my most sincere voice,

"I'm sorry Natsu. I really am." His/my face fell and he sat back down. I sighed and continued on by saying,

"I'm sorry you couldn't watch me try out for football and get you on the team officially!" His head snapped up and he laughed and said,

"Really? I'm on the team! Yes!" He jumped up and hugged me as tight as "I" could hug someone. I hugged him back with the same force, except he gasped and choked out,

"I… can't… breathe!" I let go of him and laughed. I grinned wickedly and said quietly,

"Sorry." He just shrugged in response. He looked around his room and spotted his computer. His/my face showed the expression which I call my "oh crap!" expression. He went over to his computer and pulled up his email. I trailed behind him and looked over his shoulder. My eyes landed on the latest chat people and I gasped.

I saw "MayVer1" as his last chat person. I looked at him severely and said,

"So was it you? Did you play the prank on me? You and your friends? Which one of your friends was "MayVer1"? Whose idea was it? How could you?" I shoved him. He looked surprised. I saw my reflection open my mouth and say,

"How do you know about "MayVer1"? I was alone that night! No, I didn't play any pranks on you. This happened like two days ago. This creepy person started chatting with me to tell me that "I have been requested as a wish" or something like that! Do you want to see our chat? Here!" He pulled up his last conversation and stepped aside. I read over the words quickly and let out a small squeak.

"What?!" he demanded. I shuffled my feet and looked down ashamed.

"Well, umm… two nights ago, I was also on online for chat and this person, well… "MayVer1 told me to make a wish..." I trailed off not knowing where my words were leading. He looked like he was going to explode, but he kept his expression calm.

"So, you wished for _me_?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"No. I did not wish for _you_. I didn't even really wish for anything, but I guess…oh I don't know!" I told him while lowering my voice on each word. He threw up his hands in frustration.

"How come our bodies and our minds are not where they're supposed to be? How come we have like… switched lives?" I just stared at him and shrugged.

"Well, obviously this "MayVer1 person did this to us," I told him affirmatively. He nodded agreeing with my words.

"So… what should we do?" he asked. I stared at him dumbly and whispered softly,

"I don't know." He only stared at me for a second, then he laughed suddenly.

"Well, either way. I'm teaching you how to play cello if it's the last thing I do. I can't have you putting me in last chair, now can I? I have a reputation to live up to!" I laughed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down on the bed with him.

"Here." He smiled widely. He bent down to reveal a cello from the other side of the bed and grinned creepily. I laughed, because I had not noticed that at all this morning.

"Here," he mumbled, handing me the stick thingy. I stared at him as he told me to hold onto the wood and to not even touch the hair on it. He sat besides me and revealed his music from the case. I stared at it, while he stared at me. He laughed, which still hasn't digested fully with me since it was me looking at myself.

Honestly, it was creepy.

"You have no idea how to read music. Right, I forgot." I glared at him.

"Oh really. You "forgot"."

He laughed again.

"Okay…maybe I didn't, but it doesn't change the fact you have no idea how to read music…" He trailed off unsure of what to say next. I glared at him. So… I changed the subject.

"What are we going to do about lunch at school?"

"What do you mean?" he asked warily.

"I mean, where are we going to sit? Do you order there or do you bring lunch? Who do you sit with? Where? You know… only those types of questions," I said.

He tilted his head to one side considering my words.

"Good point. Um…well I bring lunch and I sit with Gajeel, Gray, Elfman, you know…the people who are like my best friends. You?"

"I bring lunch too and I sit with Levy and Erza."

"Erza?" He asked, scrunching up his nose.

"Yeah," I said.

He gave me a look that I couldn't understand and whispered,

"Isn't she the scary one?"

I grinned. He was actually _afraid_ of Erza...I mean yeah, I understood _why_, but seriously? Natsu Dragneel was scared of someone he never talked to? Or maybe that's why he doesn't talk to her..._oh._

"She's not that bad, chill out."

He only nodded, and then asked,

"Cool. Wait…what did you do for lunch today then?"

"Skipped. You?" I asked.

"Same," he replied. I nodded.

"What about tomorrow? We can't skip again because people will get like…. suspicious, so I need to know what you usually talk about during lunch," I told him.

He blushed. That's what I look like when I blush?

"What? What do you talk about?" His blush deepened.

"Nothing. Yeah…it's nothing," he said.

"Well it's obviously something when you blush and stutter like that."

"Yeah… it's just that… well we talk about…umm…yeah…" he told me not even sure where he was headed with this conversation of ours. I shook my head and responded,

"Never mind. I don't want to know. And by the way you're probably going to have to watch some anime and read some codex on "signals that girls give each other when cute boys walk by" to survive lunch with my friends," I told him. He laughed.

"All right then. Cool. You're lucky. I actually know what anime is," he said, still laughing, but quieting down slowly. I nodded and grinned.

"Yes, well that makes me feels so much better. I'm glad those words were said to comfort me," I remarked. He laughed even harder, which I must admit made me start cracking up.

He perked up. I looked at him startled by his change of attitude, but then he looked at me again and reached back down to pick up his cello. Oh no…

"I almost forgot. You distracted me from teaching you some basic cello. Well, we need to fix that now won't we?" He looked at me mischievously with a hint of playfulness in his eyes. I shook my head.

"Oh no. No. No. No!" I backed away from him with my hands in the air. You know, to protect me. He shook his head to smiling widely.

"Come on Lucy, you're going to have to learn, so lets get on with it."

And that's how I ended up being a student cellist for the next four hours.

* * *

**_~Natsu~_**

* * *

**After I said my goodbyes and left my house, I started thinking. **

What would happen if we ever switched back?

Would I ever talk to Lucy again? Would she talk to me?

Probably.

That was my answer to both of those questions, but I still wasn't sure. Pretty soon I back at her house, and sweeping in through her front door. Her mom was there…waiting for me…with an extremely scary look on her face.

"Lucy Heartfilia, where have you been?"

"At my hou- I mean at my friend Natsu's house," I said instantly. She raised her eyebrows at me and continued to question me.

"Natsu Dragneel? The football player? The one you had a crush on in like fourth grade?"

Lucy has had a crush on me? Huh. I brushed those thoughts away and nodded unsurely.

"Yeah him," I told her as I tried to walk away. She didn't let me go so easily.

"Lucy! Wait a minute! Where are you going? We need to talk about your birthday plans!" I turned around to face her.

"I'm not exactly sure yet. Can I think about it and tell you tomorrow?" I told her. She smiled at me.

"Of course you can sweetie. Are you going to do your homework, or did you do that with Natsu…?" She trailed off with a look of horror spread on her face. Her eyes narrowed and she walked towards me.

"Lucy! Did you do anything... "unsafe" with that boy?" I gaped at her. Was she talking about sex?

_Again?_

I felt my eyes widen.

Again?! Geesh this lady is obsessed with knowing Lucy's business at all times.

"No! Mom! I already told you that I'm not going to have sex with any boys without precautions!" That is true. I told her this morning when she tried to give me "the talk".

She didn't falter.

"Are you sure?" she asked me doubtfully. I nodded afraid.

"Yes Mom. I'm sure," I told her sincerely, since it was the truth. She believed me.

"All right. You're free to go."

I nodded again and tried to flee form her as fast as I could without drawing attention to myself.

I rushed up to Lucy's room and slammed the door behind me.

Okay. Okay. Now what do I do? I walked around.

Lucy had a lot of books, and she had two computers in here.

What? Why?

I didn't even know. I guess I'll ask her tomorrow.

I sat down on her bed and looked at the stupid alarm clock that woke me up this morning. I hate alarm clocks. They're so annoying, but I guess that was the point of them. Usually, I'd be practicing football or my cello. I might even watch some T.V. or read a book (rarely). Sometimes I would hang out with Gajeel or Gray, but as Lucy they hardly know me.

I don't even know Levy or Erza...aghh scary. I shook my head.

This blows. What can I do that I usually do?

I glanced at her computers. I guess I could go online for chat…hey why not. Maybe I can find something out about that chat-you have been requested for a wish-freak and then talk to Lucy about it later. I stood up and walked over to her computer. That is, the nearest one.

After turning it on, failing to log in to the first one, switching to the second one, realizing there's a password to both computers, getting frustrated, and turning both computers off, I was officially bored. I guess I could go downstairs or outside, but there's no way in hell I'm risking getting another "sex talk" from her mom.

I just lied back down on the bed and tried to shut off today because today officially sucked.

* * *

_**~Lucy~**_

* * *

**Where am I?**

**_Those were my first thoughts as I sat in the chair. The daisy was in my left hand and a candle was in my right. What is this? I looked around me. All I saw was nothing. Literally, nothing. It was too blank to describe. There wasn't color or shape. _**

**_It was just nothingness. I looked down at my feet to see no solid ground, but a simple hover. _**

**_I was hovering. What is going on? I tried to move, but I was absolutely frozen. _**

**_The candle was burning and the flames started to move. The flames started to move across my skin and towards the daisy in my left hand. The daisy caught on fire. _**

**_I tried to yell, but my movement was none. I tried, really tried, to move, but I was powerless. There was nothing I could do as the daisy kept on burning. _**

**_Then words started to fill my mind as the voices went on and on._**

**_"Do you promise?"_**

**_"I promise."_**

**_"Do you swear on your mom's life?"_**

**_"I swear."_**

**_"Are you absolutely, positively, for surely telling the truth about this?"_**

**_"I am."_**

**_This sounded familiar. Where was this from? I don't remember, but I know it's familiar. _**

**_Why is it here? What exactly is going on? I closed my eyes and I heard something. Something literally life-changing. _**

**_"You hear that? You promised." _**

**_I tilted my head back and screamed._**

* * *

**_*I just love cliffhangers. Mwhahaha...oh geesh. I updated before Best/Worst...OOPS. Anyways, how's the story so far? Good, bad? You hate, love it? I needs some inputs! Okay, well anyways thanks so much for reading and once again...did you know that I love reviews? *hint, hint* :3_**

**_Bai guys. :)_**

**_-DiAnna44 :D_**

My Fanfiction Twitter Account- **/TheDiAnna44#**

My FanFiction Facebook Page- **DiannaFanFictionWriter**


End file.
